


International Love

by Capnbananabutt



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Summer Romance, Voltron, keith - Freeform, klance, lance - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-10-14 22:36:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17517110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Capnbananabutt/pseuds/Capnbananabutt
Summary: Keith is on a trip around the world. He is out for adventure and possibly a summer romance? Who knew?





	1. Departure

“Delta Flight 2238 to Barcelona boarding in 30 minutes”

The intercom crackled as Keith practically sprinted to the front desk, his luggage rolling erratically behind him.

“Hello!” He shouted a greeting as he caught his breath. The lady behind the counter gave him a gentle smile.

“That's my plane! Uh.. here!” Keith threw down his plane ticket and rifled in one of his bags cursing to himself. “I couldn’t find my passport and now it’s gone! Again!” He said exasperated but huffed in victory as he pulled it out. He flopped it onto the counter and the lady took it before typing away at her keyboard.

“Alright. Everything checks out. Your plane will board in about 25 minutes. Made it right on time.” She grinned handing Keith his documents back. “Enjoy your flight. Barcelona is a gorgeous place to be.” She chirped happily and Keith mumbled a thank you. He was not so much looking forward to this trip.

Keith rolled his 2 suitcases to a nearby bench and sank down onto it with a sigh. He almost missed his flight. He wouldn’t have been too upset about it. His birthday had passed about a week ago and Shiro, being the great brother he is, got Keith a 3 week long trip overseas. Keith of course was not excited. He was anxious and scared. He didn’t speak anything but a little Korean from High School and English so he was doomed. He had barely left his home state of Texas let alone traveled this far. Even if he was a little excited for the adventure the fear outweighed and dampened any other feeling. Maybe, hopefully, something will come along and make these next few weeks enjoyable. 

...

Keith was flipping through his booklet that Shiro had given him, it was pretty much his itinerary. Where he was going, the coolest things to do there, etc. First stop was Spain. He flipped through the pages noting his next stops. France, Italy, Greece, Egypt, Brazil, then the last stop Cuba. Keith was not excited about the aspect of rainforest and humidity, at least it was at the end of the trip. There was so much to do and not so much time and Keith sighed deeply to himself. These next few weeks were going to be busy. Keith perked up hearing the boarding call for his flight. He pocketed the small guide and grabbed his carry ons and headed to the terminal. His hands were sweaty at the thought of flying and as he neared the plane his stomach quivered. He looked up at the massive winged tin can and felt his soul leave his body. Yep. He was going to die. As soon as he stepped onto the plane he hated it. It was so cramped and noisy. He luckily had a window seat and a quiet elderly seat mate so he wasn’t too upset. He lifted his bags onto the overhead hangar and seated himself immediately plugging in his headphones and drowning out the cries of children. He pulled out his guide and flipped through to the flights section. His jaw dropped at the flight duration. 10 and a half hours. Yep. Now it is double official, he is definitely dying today. 

“First time flyer?” The smaller woman next to him asked seeing Keith's obvious tension. Keith pulled one of his headphones behind his ear to hear her.

“Mm?” He asked not catching it. She just smiled at him.

“First time flying?” She asked again genuinely curious. Keith nodded a bit and wiped his hands nervously on his jeans.

“Yeah.. It’s loud and cramped, two of my least favorite things.” He said and the lady chuckled a bit.

“Don’t worry. It’s not that bad. I’ve lived on airplanes most my life. I’m a retired Stewardess.” She stated with affection in her voice. Keith smiled a bit deciding he liked the soft spoken woman. She seemed wise. Keith didn’t really have grandparents being a foster child but if he guessed he would assume this lady would be a great one. The lady dug through her small purse pulling out a small bottle of medicine.

“If you want, sweetie, you can use some of these. They help you sleep. I know first flights are stressful but you should rest. It’s a long flight.” She said and Keith gratefully took the two she offered him.

“I’ll probably wait till we are in the air but thank you. These will be super helpful.” Keith thanked her sincerely. He placed the two pills in a safe spot feeling a little better about the flight. He felt the plane roar to life and gripped the arm rests for dear life. The older woman gave a bark of laughter and Keith pulled on his headphones and squeezed his eyes shut as he felt the plane begin to move. 

...

Keith was in a dazed state, his eye closed, head leaning back, music loud. Once they had leveled out a few thousand feet in the air Keith was able to relax a bit. He felt a small tap on his shoulder and opened one eye to peer at the older woman. She was smiling warmly and holding out a menu for im. He realized menus were being passed out meaning it was time for some food. He smiled a thank you and took it scanning his options. He was a little impressed at the wide selection they had up here. He looked up seeing a Stewardess taking orders and had to decide quick. He chewed his thumb nail as he thought about what to eat. He wa actually pretty hungry and everything sounded good. He turned his attention to the woman who seemed to know exactly what she wanted already.

“Umm..” he started realizing he didn’t know her name.

She turned to look at him with a smile. “Rose” She answered and Keith grinned at that.

“Keith.” he said before returning to his question. “Do you have any recommendations?”

 

The two shared a meal in comfortable chatter as the plane made its way across the Atlantic. Keith hadn’t realized 4 hours passed until a small yawn escaped him. Rose was getting omfrotbalr too and it seemed a good time as any to try and get some sleep. He gulped down his two pills and reclined back and put on his headphones once more. He closed his eyes and tried to get comfortable. He was impressed by the pills speed, one minute he was thinking of his impending doom the next, lights out. 

 

“-Will be landing in 20 minutes. Please stay seated and fasten your seatbelts. “ Keith was awoken to the loud announcement. He groaned and sat up taking off his headphones. Well, he was alive, and will be in a completely different country in 20 minutes. 

“Wasn’t so bad huh?” Rose teased and Keith laughed a bit.

“No, wasn’t so bad. Thank you again. I’m glad you were my seat partner.” he said with a smile. So far so good. He thought. Just as taking off, landing was just as awful and Keith was itching to get his feet on solid land again. 

...

Rose and Keith said their farewells before going their separate ways. Keith was stunned by the airport alone and was already so lost. He read through his guide and found the name of his hotel. Only a short shuttle ride away. He grabbed up his bags and made his way to the front. It was about 4 am and Keith was really feeling the time differences. He lugged his bags onto the shuttle bus and sat down eyeing everything around him. Surprisingly much was in English to his surprise but he was thankful for that. He stuck to the instructions and got off at the right stop and cried out in happiness at the sight of his hotel and the prospect of sleeping. He was even more tired now than before. Checking in went smoothly and soon he was in a super ornate elevator being lifted to the ninth floor. He looked around in awe at the gold adorned lit. This place was bougie as hell. Once the doors opened he wheeled his things and found his room. The room itself was just as nice, a statue in the middle of the living area, right next to the jacuzzi. Who puts a jacuzzi in the living room?! There was a very nice view though Keith had to admit to himself as he peered out over the lit city in front of him. Okay. maybe he was a little excited. But first, sleep. 

 

…

 

His alarm went off at 8am earning a low groan from the boy. He shut it off and rolled over but it was too late, he was too awake to just fall back asleep. He sat up rubbing his eyes and stretched out enjoying the soft sheets. He scratched his arm mindlessly taking in the morning view in front of him. The city was already awake and bustling below him. He broke out into a smile and hopped out of bed. He threw a suitcase on the bed not having unpacked, choosing sleep above all. He dug through it trying to find a decent outfit. He wandered into the bathroom and took a brief shower before dressing and grabbing up some things he was taking with him. Time to explore Barcelona.


	2. Should I continue this?

Hey guys! I know Voltron is over and I have been on a mini-Hiatus but! If you guys want, I can continue this story! Vote below if you would want to continue reading this story! Thanks, everyone!

-Capnbananabutt


End file.
